The Nanny II
by CygnusOlor
Summary: Another quick look into the life of The Nanny.


**The Nanny II**

7 Months later…

"Nanny Spencer!" Golden brown curls bounced around Sophia's shoulders as she ran down the long corridor of the mansions east wing; heading towards the guests quarters, where Spencer's room was located.

The blonde nanny waited till the little stampede got closer before opening her door, knowing that the door would receive a beating if it remained closed, with Sophia on the other side.

"Sophia, you know being called a nanny makes me feel like an oldie." Spencer stood with her arms folding looking at the mini clone of Ashley Davies bouncing around in front of her.

"Oh sorry Miss Spencer, I forgot" Sophia said, grinning widely when Spencer bent down and picked her up. "There's a crazy lady at the door for you." Spencer started walking in the direction that the little fingers pointed. "Have you been a bad girl again Miss Spencer?" Spencer stopped walking for a second, and then continued down the hall.

"What do you mean again, I'm always a good girl?" Spencer insisted. She was being quite honest with that fact as well, since the last time she remembered being in trouble was when she had eaten all the brownies her mom had made one morning when she was 8.

"That's not what I heard mommy says a last week in her office, she said you were a very bad girl and should be p…" Spencer reacted quickly, covering the little girl's mouth. Sophia started giggling, trying to free her mouth from Spencer hand.

Spencer was still blushing profusely as she walked through the doors leading to the main hall. The night Sophia was referring to was one of the few nights where she and Ashley had played around; it was nothing serious, just some fun. Not that either of them could deny that they both wanted more.

The blonde hoped that Ashley's daughter hadn't stuck around to hear her punishment taking place, because that would be an embarrassment worth death. She had been so sure that Sophia would be out for the entire night when she had put her to bed… apparently not.

Over the past 7 months Spencer had grown very close to the young girl in her arms, when she wasn't out with Ashley on 'none' dates she spent all day with the small brunette. Sophia had also grown attached the Spencer and stilled called her, her angel, whenever she was talking to her mom about the blonde.

Spencer was in no hurry to try and claim Ashley as her own as she was still learning her employers likes and dislikes. Ashley Davies had changed a lot since high school. It was just trying to figure out where the change had occurred that was the problem.

Finally the pair reached the front doors; it was quite the trek from the east wing to the main corridor.

Aiden was currently blocking the door, stopping Spencer from seeing who was asking for her. Whoever was at the door, they were not a happy bunny. The string of curses and insults did start to sound very familiar to Spencer's ears, and then it clicked.

"Madison?" Spencer asked her voice louder than normal as she needed to be heard over the screeching voice of the angry woman at the door.

The blonde put Sophia down, then went and peeked over Aiden stiff shoulder; seems he was starting to loose his cool and calm manner. Seeing that it was in fact her best friend of twelve years Madison Duarte, she put a gentle hand on Aiden's shoulder. Silently telling him she was taking over.

Giving a last glare at the lady at the door Sophia let herself be led away by Aiden; back over towards the Dyson hoover which he had been using to clean up the main hall. She would be entertained for hours, as she sat on the hoover as Aiden pushed it around the room.

"Okay Mads, what's wrong?" As soon as she had asked she immediately wished that she hadn't. Madison took one deep breathe then started her rant about never being able to see Spencer anymore, and also something about not have had a wing woman for god knows how long. How Madison got past the security gate was beyond her.

Half through Madison's ranting, Ashley's SUV pulled up in to the wide driveway. The Latina didn't pause for a second, even when Ashley and her bodyguard Charlie came to Spencer's side.

Today Ashley wasn't wearing her happy face, well she might have been before, but seeing a strange woman giving Spencer an earful took her happy mood away. Ashley mentally noted stepping up her gate security; somebody had to have let the stranger in.

Charlie was watching the woman very closely, just incase he had to step in at any time, he was already wanting to show this woman the gate; he had become quite protective over Spencer as the days went by. She reminded him so much of his little niece.

Spencer's friend looked Ashley up and down, but she didn't stop telling Spencer her thoughts on her MIA status of late. When she had decided that she had got her point across she reached up and pulled Spencer's head closer to hers and planted a swift kiss right on her lips.

The blonde nanny had no clue as what to do. It wasn't that the kiss had surprised her, as she and Madison kissed each other all the time, just a way for them to show their affection, but without the romance being involved. It was the fact that Ashley had been a witness to such an event, which made her freeze.

The scowl that Ashley wore upon her face was enough for anyone to see what she had thought and felt about the display and the satisfied look that Madison wore was not helping at all.

This woman needed to leave and she needed to leave now.

"You're on my property. Why?" Ashley asked her jaw tight. Oh how she wished to just slap the smirk right off of the girls face. She was aware that Spencer and herself weren't exclusive, but that didn't mean that she had to like another person touching much less kissing Spencer.

"Where my best GF goes, I follow." Madison scoffed. Ashley's face had dropped just for second, before her nonchalant express came back. The whole 'best GF' had thrown her a little. She as quite sure that Spencer had never mentioned having a girlfriend.

"So you're a stalker?" she offered, now amused as Madison got angry. When the irritating woman was about to respond Ashley put her hand up and turned to Spencer. "Not interested. Spencer I need you and Sophia ready in thirty minutes, formal wear." She waited for Spencer to reply, which she did with a nod. "Good, now you can either remove the pest yourself, or I'll have Charlie do it for you. Two minutes." That said the musician went into her home.

Madison gawped at how rude and commanding the brunette had been. Nobody treated Madison like that, well not without getting a beating afterwards.

The burly fair haired guard looked expectantly at Spencer, waiting for her to either walk the girl to the gate, or request that he do it. Neither happened of course, as the blonde was still; she simply blinked.

"Miss Spencer, there's one minute remaining." Charlie informed her. He saw that the Latina was glaring at him. Not that he cared.

"Spencer! Can you believe how she spoke to me! Are you just going to let her get away with treating me like that?" Madison shrieked.

"I'm sorry Madi I'll sort it out, I'll call you ok. We'll do something real soon." Spencer replied, finally snapping out of her haze. She felt bad, she really did, but Ashley rules the roost so to speak.

"Okay chica, just don't forget the little people" she laughed. She flipped the bird at Ashley, when she saw her watching through her office window. Then she left, sauntering all the way back down the gravel path.

Letting out a sigh, Spencer turned around to head back into the house, to hunt Ashley's clone down. Well she would have been if Ashley hadn't called her into her office.

With her throat dry, she braced herself as she walked into the large office of Ashley Davies.

She walked up to the desk where Ashley sat in her overly large chair. Her head was down, but she knew that Ashley was frowning.

"Spencer, I don't know how your friend got past the gate, but I do not want her here again. I don't appreciate coming home and finding a stranger cursing like a sailor, when my daughter may be around to hear it. Do you understand?" she said firmly.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again. Though for the record Madison wouldn't have acted like if she had known that your daughter was present. She is one of the most responsible nannies I have under employment." Spencer said attempting to defend her friend.

"That doesn't say much for your nannies then does it Spencer." Ashley huffed. Spencer out-right glared as the brunette for her obvious jab at her employees.

Instead of getting into a heated match, which no doubt would have occurred had she stayed there to reply, Spencer went off to find Sophia. It took roughly twenty-five minutes to find and dress Sophia and herself in the formal wear that Ashley had insisted upon.

The blonde nanny was in the middle of brushing the little girl's hair when Ashley walked in to check on her daughter; making sure that she wasn't being difficult.

Over the months Ashley had realized that her little Sophia was better behaved for Spencer than she was for Heather or herself, which made her respect Spencer all the more…not that she would ever let that on that she found Sophia to be a bit of a handful.

"Hey baby, are you ready?" Ashley asked.

"She's ready." Spencer muttered, while making her way passed Ashley. When the blonde budged past her, she sighed hanging her head. It was clear that she was going to have to apologize for earlier.

Spencer was already sitting in the car chatting away to Edward, while she waited for Ashley to get in the car. Sophia had followed Spencer's lead and had actually huffed and turned her nose up at her mother as she passed her by. She had no idea why Spencer did it, but she just followed the nanny's lead.

The conversation in the car was starting to bore the blonde, so she reached over the front seats and pressed heavily on the horn. Ashley's head whipped round over to the car, where she could clearly see Edward trying to fight Spencer for control of the horn, while her daughter sat in back laughing her little head off.

She was starting to wonder whether Spencer was going to be a bad impression on her little girl. Well not really a bad impression, more of a difficult attitude being passed onto Sophia. She huffed, and then said her goodbyes to Aiden; she walked over to the open door of the car and got in alongside the mini brunette.

"Edward. The downtown music hall" Ashley commanded. Spencer coughed loudly, making the boss look over at her in concern, before she realized that Spencer was fine, but nodded her head towards her chauffeur. "Please" she sighed. She looked over at Spencer, seeing that she was satisfied.

It was times like that, that Ashley wondered which of the two Davies the blonde nanny was supervising. Only recently had she started having to say please and thank you to her employee's. Even though she was the boss, she never wanted to see Spencer's disappointed face directed at her again.

She now found herself wanting to please Spencer with out realizing. The last time she had the disappointed head shake was when Clarice had just served dinner and she was simply waved her off. After the look was given, she was up and in to the kitchen apologizing for being rude and then thanking the cook for their meal.

All of the staff under Ashley's employment loved the nanny; their lives were much easier with her around, keeping Ashley in line. The staff all personally thanked Spencer for her part in the removal of Heather. They had all originally thought that she was going to quit a few days in, but clearly looks can be deceiving.

"Mommy?" Sophie blurted out, ruining the cars uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah baby?" Ashley asked looking down at her daughter, who was leaning against Spencer's arm; playing with the simple white gold bracelet on the blonde's wrist.

"Why are you a freak in the sheets? She asked innocently, peering up at her mother, waiting patiently for an explanation. She had heard Spencer mumbling before about Ashley being lucky that she's a freak in the sheets.

Spencer started choking, while Ashley stuttered and blush profusely. Having no idea how she was supposed to answer and knowing her daughter she knew that the girl wasn't going to drop it till she had an answer to her question.

Ashley had started to ask where her daughter had heard such a think, but it didn't take long for Sophia to drop Spencer in the deep end.

"I didn't say anything." Spencer protested, looking nervous under Ashley's glare.

"She did mommy, Miss Spencer said that you were lucky that you are a freak in the sheets. There was growling and everything." Sophia looked between the two women innocently, even though she knew that Spencer was about to be in big trouble, she knew that look in her mothers eyes when she wasn't happy.

The blonde nanny looked down at her young charge in disbelief, they were supposed to be a team and not rat the other out to the big man or woman in Ashley's case. She turned to look out the window to avoid Ashley's burning gaze, so she began to mumble about mutiny and sly little imps plotting against her.

"You should punish her again mommy, just like last time." Sophia giggled widely, as her mothers and her nanny's faces dropped to the floor. Spencer blushed even more so that Ashley. The brunette was stunned into silence, too shocked to move or utter a response. Just like Spencer she knew immediately what her daughter was talking about.

The car ride after that was mainly silent, there was the uncomfortable cough every now and then from Edward. He still retained his blush, feeling the embarrassment of the two women in the car wash over him.

On arrival, Edward quickly got out of the car to open the ladies doors. First for Miss Davies and then for Miss Carlin, who was followed closely by the mini devil. Edward tipped his hat, after receiving order from Ashley that he was to find a space close by, so the escape from the event could be quick.

"Now Spencer, Sophia I don't want any issues to come up during this evening. This is a very important night for me and this could be a big deal for the business do you understand?" She asked, her seriousness coating each word. She looked specifically at Spencer since she was in charge and by no doubt just as troublesome prone as her little girl.

"Yes ma'am." They replied in unison. Both smiling innocently…that alone should have tipped Ashley off that it was safer for the two to stay in the car and away from all the expensive suits and decoration that made up the event.

The taller brunette motioned for them to follow her down the pale red carpet and into the buzzing music hall. Ashley nodded her head to acknowledge some of the party goers, saying hello to those who were already partnered with her company. She looked over her shoulder to make sure that Spencer and Sophia were following, which they were; Sophia holding tightly on to the nanny's hand.

"Ashley!" A tall but beefy man approached after gruffly calling out the brunette's name. Immediately Spencer took a disliking to the man, as did Sophia who began to scowl at him. "I'm so sorry, to hear of your divorce." His tone made his words sound very insincere.

"Thank you Jeff, but I believe it was for the best." Ashley smiled back politely. Jeff held a major share of the business Ashley was looking to take over. He was an essential tool to getting what she wanted.

"Yes. And who are these darling creatures you've brought with you?" Jeff looked Spencer over, before a creepy smile came on to his face, he barely spared a glance at the small brunette at the blondes side. Spencer continued to glare along with Sophia, this guy was a creep and they both wanted him as far away as possible. The blonde pulled Sophia closer to her, so that Jeff couldn't get a proper look at the little Ashley when he finally looked her way.

"Oh right yeah. Umm this is my daughter Sophia and that's my g… assistant Spencer Carlin. Spencer this Jeffery Cane, he's one of the partners that own Creevers & Cane pharmaceuticals." Ashley introduced the two, although she didn't like the way Jeff was looking at Spencer. Although from the look on Spencer's face she clearly had nothing to worry about. The fact that she almost just introduced Spencer as her girlfriend made her panic a little, hoping that nobody had caught her almost slip.

Jeff had held his hand out during the introductions, but was left hanging as the blonde was not showing any signs of accepting his hand. Her glare was making it quite clear that she had no interest, but Jeff wasn't one to run off with his tail between his legs. Persistence is key, that's his motto in life and his father's before him.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Carlin; I hope to be seeing a lot more of you in the future." Jeff gave one last charming smile towards Spencer, and then walked off further into the gathering of important people of the business world.

"I don't like him." Sophia stated, pout in place. She looked up to Spencer who nodded her agreement, before bending down to pick the young girl up. She felt a lot better with Sophia actually in her arms; thankfully the girl weighed little to nothing.

"Same" Spencer whispered, making the girl smile. Glad not to be the only one, Sophia looked towards her mom, looking for her thoughts of the man.

"Behave." That was the only reply she received from her mother. After another firm look, Ashley turned around and began making her way further into the crowd.

After nearly 4 hours of meeting new people and getting into a few serious discussions, Ashley finally decided that it was time she headed home. Spencer had been sitting at one of the tables for the past hour and half with a sleeping Sophia cuddled up into her. It was safe to say Spencer wasn't happy, there was no need for her and the little girl to be here. It wasn't like they were paid any attention during the whole thing.

"Ugh I'm so tired." Ashley whined, once they got home. Not a word was spoken in the car, except Spencer's thank yous to Edward.

"Well you're not the only one." Spencer mumbled, as she walked past. Sophia was still in her arms; even though they were aching they never quivered. Not bothering to wait for Ashley, Spencer started to make her way to Sophia's room, to put the girl to bed.

By the time Ashley has gotten to her daughters room, Spencer was already in the process of tucking the girl in. She watched as Spencer leant down and placed a light kiss on the top of her head.

Spencer smiled happily as she looked at Sophia sleeping, if she ever had kids, which one day she will then she wants them to be just like the little girl in front of her. When her services come to an end she's going to miss the little fire cracker that she's gotten to know over the months. She knew that it was inevitable, since she couldn't be the girl's nanny forever. She figured that it must be a similar feeling for parents when they realize that their baby won't need them so much sooner or later.

She wiped a stray tear as she turned around, only to bump into Ashley, who was still watching from the door. Concern washed across her face, when she saw the tears in the blonde's.

For once in her life Ashley never said a word, she simply pulled Spencer into her and hugged her tightly. One hand stroked through silky blonde hair, while the other made gentle circles over the taller girls back.

Spencer pulled back, looking into the brunettes eyes. There was concern, confusion, passion and a little glimmer of love shining in those dark mocha brown eyes. She's found it, this was where the change of Ashley Davies had taken place, her eyes were no longer emotionless pools or chocolate, they were open and caring.

Taking a deep breath Spencer leaned in, pushing her lips up against Ashley's. It was soft and motionless, till Ashley's mind caught up with her. Her plump lips attached themselves firmly on to the pale pink lips of the blonde.

Spencer's hand came up to Ashley neck, pulling a little to hold them together. Ashley wasn't far behind her hands cupped Spencer's head, she wanted to be closer, and she needed to be closer. The sound of Sophia shifting in her sleep, broke the two apart.

"I really like you Ashley." Spencer whispered. Who knew how long it would take for Ashley to pluck up the courage to make the first real move, so she decided to bite the bullet and do it herself.

"I really like you too Spencer." Ashley replied smiling happily. She gave Spencer a quick peck on the lips, before pulling away properly. She walked over to her daughter's bed and gave her a soft kiss on the head, similar to what the blonde had done. She then made her way back over to Spencer; she took the blonde's hands and guided her out of the room and towards her own.

"Spencer would you like to go on a proper date with me sometime this week?" Ashley asked somewhat nervously. Usually this was where her confidence shown through, but Spencer wasn't just any girl she was looking to get into her bed, no Spencer was different. And it was that difference that made Ashley nervous.

Ashley had a plan. And she had roughly seven or eight years to complete it. She'd have Spencer as her own be it only as her daughter's nanny or as her girlfriend and potential partner. She of course preferred the later, but only time and Spencer would be able to tell.


End file.
